Come Sconfiggere Omega Weapon
by Minako85
Summary: Squall e gli altri si recano a sconfiggere Omega Weapon!Riusciranno i nostri eroi a compiere l'impresa?Ecco il risultato dei miei tentativi di sconfiggere Omega!


Ok ragazzi, questa è stata una delle mia prime fanfictions perciò non aspettatevi un gran che e non siate troppo cattivi nel giudicarmi...è solo il risultato dei miei tentativi (insieme a mia sorella, alla mia amica Alessia-Hakkai e a suo fratello Stefano) di sconfiggere Omega Weapon.  
  
Per tutti i fan di Rinoa: non prendetevela a male se la tratto così ma a me ha sempre portato una sfiga tremenda quando era in squadra...e a stento è riuscita a farmi una Luna Invisibile che è fra l'altro finita nel momento meno opportuno...

Bene ora leggete e...buon divertimento!

Come sconfiggere Omega Weapon  
  
Era un giorno piovoso (come sempre) nel castello di Artemisia, prima della battaglia finale. Squall, Zell e Rinoa guardavano la cappella dove era presente l'organo del castello, sopra uno switch-point. Il comandante dei SeeD si rivolse agli altri due.  
-Siete pronti?-  
Zell fece cinque capriole in aria, un triplo salto della morte rovesciato e qualche passo di break-dance ma mise male un piede per terra atterrando e cadde malamente sul pavimento. HP 0.  
-Sarebbe stato un'OK...datemi dell'Areiz...-Fece Zell, disteso per terra.  
Squall si mise una mano sulla testa, scuotendola leggermente.-Non ci posso credere...-  
Sistemato il povero Zell, rifece la domanda.-Pronti? Zell non muovere un tendine!-  
Rinoa si appiccicò al braccio di Squall, stritolandoglielo.  
-Ma certo tesoruccio...-  
-Rinoa...il mio...braccio...non lo sento più...-  
Quando Zell riuscì a togliere il polipo-Rinoa dal braccio di Squall, l'HP del capitano era ridotto a metà. Altro giro di Energia, Energira & Co.  
-Allora siete...-Squall si fermò.-No, non lo dico più. Andiamo...-  
-Scusa Squalluccino?-  
Di nuovo Rinoa. Squall iniziava ad essere DAVVERO spazientito.  
-Che c'è?-  
-Perché non andiamo da Artemisia ma da Omega Weapon?-  
Zell si mise di nuovo in posa da combattimento, ma non cercò più di fare capriole.  
-Ma quale Artemisia! Il vero boss finale è Omega! E'lei la più forte! Forza andiamo!-  
Rinoa alzò le spalle.-Però ho come l'impressione che ci siamo dimenticati di qualcosa...ma non so cosa!-  
-Ma no, le Junction sono tutto a posto, le abbiamo controllate tre volte...-disse Squall. Rinoa annuì.  
-Sarà solo la tensione...andiamo tesoruccio?-  
Squall fece una faccia schifata.-Bleah! Forza Irvine, vai e tira quella corda!-  
Irvine, vicino alla corda, la tirò e si mise a fissare la campana che suonava con Selphie e Quistis.  
Intanto i nostri eroi entrarono. Eccola lì, Omega Weapon!  
Le corsero incontro e la battaglia ebbe inizio.  
Appena arrivati davanti al mostro, questo li guardò e...Livello Ade 5! I tre si ritrovano con l'HP ridotto a 0, il Gunblade spezzato e la scritta Game Over.  
-Ecco cosa avevamo dimenticato...-Disse Rinoa con espressione angelica. Squall non parlò per evitare di commettere un'omicidio.  
E così eccoli di nuovo là davanti...stavolta con Ade in Junction.  
Appena si ritrovarono davanti a Omega questa gli rifece Livello Ade 5 ma sui nostri eroi comparve la scritta miss! Il primo ostacolo era stato superato! Squall fece la prima mossa.  
-Vediamo di indebolirti un po'...vai Eden! E voi, proteggetela ad ogni costo!-  
-Ma non si era detto tecniche speciali?-Chiese Zell perplesso.  
-Vabbè, prima proviamo con i GF...-  
Zell alzò le spalle e lanciò un Reflex su Squall. Rinoa invece fece un Protect. Eden venne invocata ma...appena apparsa si accostò ad Omega.  
-Ehy Omega quanto tempo!-  
I tre restarono spiazzati.  
-Ma...parla!-Fece Rinoa.-Sta parlando con Omega Weapon!-  
E Omega rispose.  
-Ehy Eden! Come stai! Ma che ci fai tu qui? Non dovevi essere con Ultima? Dopotutto ti aveva vinto a carte giocando contro di me!-  
-...-I tre non avevano parole!  
-Eh già, ma questi mi hanno assimilato e poi hanno ucciso Ultima...e adesso mi fanno lavorare un casino! Stavo così bene prima...  
-Cosa? Hanno ucciso Ultima? E tu ti sei fatta prendere?-  
Squall stava perdendo la pazienza. Avanzò di qualche passo.-Ehy voi scusate ma dovremmo andare avanti con il combattimento...-  
-Zitto!-Gli fece Eden.  
-Zitto!-Gli fece Omega.  
-Zitto un corno, insomma volete smetterla di fare salotto...-  
Le due neanche lo considerarono.  
-Ehy voi abbiamo una trama da portare avanti...-  
Ancora nulla. Le due chiaccheravano sui bei tempi andati in cui Ultima Weapon era ancora viva. Squall era VERAMENTE seccato.  
-Insomma non è possibile! Ma che hanno fatto i programmatori? Ma vi pare una cosa normale? Combattiamo e basta! Siamo qui per sconfiggere Omega!-  
Eden si arrabbiò, annoiata per l'interferenza dei SeeD nella sua conversazione.  
-Basta umani! E lasciateci in pace! Siete proprio noiosi e in più mi fate lavorare come una matta per dei mostri stupidi che batterebbe persino Carbuncle! Ma adesso mi sono stufata! Non ne posso più delle vostre richieste! Respiro Eterno!-  
25000 di danno, tutti con HP a 0.  
-Stupido GF...-Fece Squall mentre raccattava i pezzi del Gunblade rotto e tentava di riattacarli con l'attak.  
Quando furono di nuovo là davanti, Squall decise che i GF sarebbe stato meglio non usarli.  
-Con Eden facciamo i conti dopo...-Sibilò.  
-Scusa Squall ma non sarebbe meglio lasciar perdere? Andiamo a fare Artemisia e chiudiamo il discorso...-  
Squall non apprezzò il suggerimento di Rinoa.  
-Non se ne parla! Artemisia è per quelli che si accontentano! Io voglio Omega Weapon!-  
-La gloria, i ricevimenti, le fans che ci guardano estasiate...saremo gli eroi che hanno sconfitto Omega Weapon! Nonché Artemisia, ma quello viene dopo...-Fece Zell, con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
-A me basta il mio tesoruccio...-Rinoa cercò di aggrapparsi al braccio di Squall, ma stavolta il ragazzo si allontanò in tempo e Rinoa abbracciò una colonna, sbriciolandola con una semplice stretta.  
-E se la facciamo abbracciare Omega dici che ce la uccide subito? Se riusciamo a rimanere in vita, è ovvio-Disse Zell.  
-Dì un po'Rinoa...non è che sei tu che ci porti sfiga? Sei con noi perché hai Cometa Siderale, ma se continua così...-Squall ora iniziava nutrire forti sospetti.  
-No, tesoruccio...non sono io! Farò la brava te lo prometto...ma non mandarmi via...ti dimostrerò che non è vero che porto sfiga!-  
I due ragazzi si guardarono.-Ci fidiamo?-  
-Proviamoci.-  
Di nuovo dentro a fronteggiare Omega! Dopo il solito livello Ade 5 passò a colpi ancora più letali.  
Zell invocò Cerberus e subito dopo Squall fece Aura sul gruppetto. Partì Rinoa.  
-Angelo Cannone!-  
Squall non era per niente contento.  
-Ma a che ci serve Angelo Cannone! Noi vogliamo Cometa Siderale! O almeno Luna Invisibile! Rinoa, sforzati! Ora ti faccio vedere io! Adesso vi faccio un bel Cuore di pietra!-  
Ma gli venne solo un cerchio fatato.  
-Ma non avevi detto Cuore di pietra?-Zell lo interrogò.  
-Non so perché, ma non mi è venuto...Rinoa per caso hai fatto il tifo per me?-  
Lei scosse la testa.  
-No amoruccio!-Rispose lei mentendo spudoratamente.-Vai Zell tocca a te!-  
Niente di che, nessun colpo VERAMENTE potente.  
-Mi dispiace...-fece Zell.  
-Lasciamo perdere-Rispose Squall.-Vai con un altro giro di tecniche sp...-  
Omega fece Zombie sul povero Squall.  
-Porca miseria! Qualcuno mi faccia in fretta Esna!-  
-Sì amore! Ecco faccio subito...-Disse Rinoa mentre lanciava una magia, ma si bloccò subito.-Ehm amoruccio...ho sbagliato...-  
-E che hai fatto?-Squall ormai era esasperato.  
-Recupero!-  
Squall si ritrovò per terra con l'HP a 0.  
Zell si morse un labbro.-Rinoa sbrigati a fargli Risveglio mentre io tengo occupata Omega...-  
Ma la cara Omega con una spadata tolse 3000 a Rinoa. Arrivò Angelo con Angelo alla carica ma...Omega lo spiaccicò sul pavimento. Rinoa non ci vide più.  
-Come hai osato bestiaccia! Fare del male al mio cucciolotto e pure al mio cicci! Ma ora ti desfo! Cometa Siderale!...-Il colpo di Rinoa prese in pieno Omega, ma la ragazza invece di esultare si bloccò con una faccia che non prometteva nulla di buono.-Oh-oh...ha il Reflex pure lei!-  
-E questo che c'entra Rinoa?-Zell non sapeva più che pensare.  
-Sta respingendo la mia tecnica!-  
-Le tecniche speciali non vengono riflette dal Reflex...-  
Invece sì.  
Di nuovo Game Over.  
-Ma come hai fatto Rinoa? No, dimmelo ti prego! Non è possibile!-Le domandò Squall cercando di dominarsi per non lanciarle un'Ultima.  
-E'che non ero a livello critico e Aura era appena scomparsa dopo il colpo di Omega...-  
-E hai richiamato la cometa siderale senza Aura? E te l'ha respinta con un Reflex?-  
Squall sembrava molto arrabbiato.  
-Già...-  
Squall la fissò.-Rinoa...ti sostituisco con Quistis!-  
-Nooooooooooooo! Tesoruccio non puoi farmi questo!-  
-Sì che posso. Sono il protagonista!-  
E si trovarono di nuovo davanti alla porta della cappella, stavolta c'erano Squall, Quistis e Zell.  
-Ok, ora non ci ferma più nessuno!-  
Omega era parecchio arrabbiata, evidentemente la stavano disturbando, così si fece più cattiva del solito.(Ormai era il solito. Era da tre volte che ci provavano...).  
I nostri eroi però resistevano! Quasi iniziavano a sperare nella vittoria quando Omega fece fuori Zell.  
-Fai in fretta l'Areiz Squall!-  
-Arriv...-  
Ma Omega fu più veloce.Pure lui fu gettato a terra con HP 0.  
-Scusa Squall...ma non hai studiato il capitolo 9 del libro? Non saresti morto se lo avessi studiato...-Chiese Quistis.  
Squall le lanciò un'occhiataccia omicida.-E adesso che c'entra prof? Fai Risveglio in fretta!-  
-Non lo hai studiato vero? E neppure tu Zell! Non sareste morti se lo aveste studiato...-  
I due stesi per terra erano proprio stufi.  
-Quistis fai Risveglio! Penserai dopo alle ramanzine! E non sei più una prof ormai...-  
-Questo che c'entra! Quel capitolo ve l'ho dato un anno fa! Siete i soliti! Non studiate mai! E io che mi facevo in 4 per voi...-  
-Attenta prof!-Fece Zell. Quistis fece appena in tempo ad accorgersi del pericolo che Omega già l'aveva messa KO. Game Over.  
-Posso capire tutto, ma almeno potevi cercare di non farti uccidere!-Disse Squall stancamente. Ormai non riusciva neanche ad arrabbiarsi..  
-Ehm...scusate...però voi potevate studiare! Credete che noi prof ci divertiamo? No, per niente! E poi...-  
E continuò con la sua ramanzina sul duro lavoro dei professori e sulla mancanza di comprensione degli studenti per un bel po'.  
Alla fine si ritrovarono di nuovo là davanti, stavolta senza Quistis, sostituita da Irvine.  
-Ok Irvine, vedi di non fare scemate. Dobbiamo solo sconfiggerla-Fece Squall.  
-Va bene capo! La faremo secca!-Esclamò lui.  
Squall sospirò.-Speriamo in bene...-  
Di nuovo erano davanti al mostro. Stavolta Squall riuscì a fare ben due cuori di pietra in successione, oltre a svariati raggi esplosivi e cerchi fatati. Mancava solo un Cuore di pietra e forse ce l'avrebbero fatta. Ma Zell era morto e Irvine aveva 1 di vita. Squall si preparò. Omega uccise Irvine.  
-Speriamo che arrivi Fenice ì non sprechiamo Areiz!-Disse Irvine. Squall partì con la tecnica speciale e...Cuore di pietra!  
Omega era ormai sconfitta ma...  
FENICE DI FUOCO!  
-Che c'entra la Fenice? Omega è morta...-Squall si interruppe. Non poteva essere. Poi capì, spalancando gli occhi. La Fenice, invece di resuscitare loro...aveva resuscitato Omega.  
-STUPIDO GIEFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
Non potè urlare altro.  
Omega, più gasata che mai colpì con...  
Livello Ade 10000.  
-Livello Ade 10000?Ma non esiste! No! Non può essere...-Riuscì a mormorare Squall prima che il suo HP scendesse a 0 nonostante avessero Ade in Junction. Forse Rinoa li stava pensando?  
Ancora là davanti Squall ormai non sapeva più che dire o pensare.  
-Tutto ciò è...è...SURREALE!PROGRAMMATORI!MA VI PARE IL MODO DI FARE?MA DICO! MA ERAVATE TUTTI SBRONZI MENTRE PROGRAMMAVATE?-  
-E'inutile prendersela con loro. Tanto non ci sentono!-Disse Irvine-Ci riproviamo?-  
-Io ci sto. Alla faccia di tutti quanti!-Li incoraggiò Zell.  
Squall annuì.-Certo che ci riproviamo! Forza!-  
Stavolta non si sarebbero fatti giocare. Fu una battagli epica. Ormai mancava un cuore di pietra. Tutto sembrava andare bene finchè...non si sentì un terremoto. Una figura di donna comparve vicino a Omega.  
-Artemisia?-Dissero in coro i tre SeeD.  
-Tu, Weapon dei miei stivali! Come osi rubarmi così la scena? Sono io la cattiva assoluta del gioco!-Tuonò la strega. Omega le rispose con tono altezzoso.  
-Ma dove vivi? Sono io la madre di tutti i mostri! La più difficile, la cattiva assoluta!-  
-Te lo sogni di notte caruccia!-  
-Caruccia a chi? Ti spiezzo in due!-Omega ora era MOLTO arrabbiata.  
-Provaci!-La sfidò Artemisia.  
Iniziarono a combattere, mentre i tre ragazzi guardavano senza poter fare nulla.  
Omega sconfisse la prima Artemisia.  
-Non è possibile.-Commentò Zell,ormai rassegnato.  
-Dobbiamo fermarle o si uccideranno a vicenda e noi resteremo senza gloria e senza fans!-Disse Irvine.  
Omega sconfisse anche Griever.  
Zell si voltò dietro di lui.-Ehy sento qualcosa...arriva Gildamesh!-  
Arrivò il GF tutto infagottato nel suo mantello rosso.  
-Io sono il potente Gildamesh, il possente guerriero! Ora ti annient...ehy ma come mai ci sono due cattivi? Non doveva essercene solo uno? Ma che fanno i programmatori? E adesso che faccio?-  
Il GF restò un po'a pensarci. Poi trovò la soluzione.  
-Ho trovato!-Esclamò schioccando le dita.-Excalibur Ossidata! (1 di danno) Buon combattimento! Io me ne lavo le mani...-  
E detto questo sparì mentre i tre ragazzi riapparivano.  
.-STUPIDISSIMO D'UN CAVOLO DI GIEFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Si lagnò Squall.  
Omega sconfisse Artemisia Griever.  
-Qui le cose si mettono male...-Disse Zell. Poi si avvicinò alle due che combattevano.-Signore, scusate...non litigate...-  
-ZITTO TU!-Fecero le due in coro e lo uccisero.  
-Dovevo starmene zitto...-Biascicò Zell poco prima che l'angioletto lo portasse via.  
Non arrivò nessun'altro del gruppo.  
-Ma se c'è l'angioletto non dovrebbe arrivarcene un altro?-Chiese Squall.  
-Temo che la presenza di Omega non lo permetta...-Ipotizzò timidamente Irvine.  
-Stupidi programmatori!-Squall si avvicinò alle due, proprio mentre l'anima di Artemisia iniziava a parlare. (Il solito discorsetto sulla compressione temporale...)  
-Che parli a fare tu? Non sono mica un SeeD!-Urlò Omega.  
-Qui si mette male...ho un'idea! Irvine se ci facciamo uccidere loro non si potranno più combattere! Forza, vai a parlargli!-Fece Squall.  
-Ma sei scemo? Neanche se mi pagano!-  
-Allora faccio io! ZOMBIE!-Squall fece Zombie su Irvine.  
-Ma sei DEFICIENTE? La mia bellezza rovinata! Ehy no, non farmi Energiga...-  
Irvine si ritrovò con 1000 di vita e un'arrabbiatura da kolossal di Hollywood.  
-Eh no! Ora esageriamo! Vai con i colpi vibranti!-  
-Ehy ma come hai fatto a fare così velocemente?-Chiese Squall mentre il suo HP diminuiva ad ogni colpo.  
-Ho Autohaste! Prendi questo!-  
Squall ne aveva prese abbastanza.  
-Eh no! Non mi faccio colpire così io!-Disse, mentre si curava con una megapozione.  
-Ma tu non hai l'abilità oggetti...e poi sei stato tu a dirmi di ucciderci a vicenda...-  
-Io ho autopozione! E tu potevi pure evitare di massacrarmi no? Adesso ti faccio vedere io! Energira!-  
Il povero Irvine, che aveva lo status Zombie, crollò a terra con HP 0.  
-Non è giusto...che figura ci faccio io con le mie fans...-L'angioletto se lo portò via.  
Squall si preparò. Doveva ridurre il suo HP a 0.Stava per farsi Sancta quando...  
In un turbine di esplosioni e di urla Omega distrusse Artemisia!  
Subito tutto iniziò a sparire.  
Squall riuscì solo ad urlare-No! Artemisia è... la compressione temporale...STUPIDA DI UN'OMEGA WEAPON!-poi tutto si fece buio e lui si ritrovò solo. Poi udì una voce:  
-Squalluccinoooooooooooooo?????????Amoruccioooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
-NO! NON RINOA! MA DOVE SONO FINITO? E'L'INFERNO QUESTO? Non ce la faccio piùùùùùùù!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
E svenne.  
Qualche giorno dopo, al Garden si faceva festa. Ma sul balcone, Squall era da solo, tutto triste. Rinoa gli si avvicinò.  
-Su Tesoruccio, non hai la gloria, ma almeno hai me!-  
Il comandante dei SeeD tirò fuori il suo Gunblade con un'espressione da maniaco omicida.  
-Sai che ci faccio con te?-Sibilò.  
-Squalluccino...perché hai quell'aria minacciosa? Aspetta...non vorrai...NO! Il cuore di pietra NO!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-HP di Rinoa:0  
Squall la osservò stesa a terra, soddisfatto.-Così non porterai più sfiga per un po'! Domani chiedero ad Dott. Odine di reimprigionarti nel palazzo della strega!-  
Dentro nella sala Selphie smise per un attimo di rimproverare (cioè picchiare) Irvine, che aveva fatto di nuovo delle avances ad alcune belle studentesse.  
-Che cosa era questo rumore?-Domandò.  
-Nulla. Squall che compie rituali per esorcizzare la sfiga-Le rispose Quistis.  
-Quello ci serve proprio...Ho sentito che il Dott. Odine vuole studiare Rinoa. Dice che una che porta così sfiga non l'ha mai vista...-Raccontò Zell.  
-Ma davvero? Chissà che non riesca a combinare qualcosa...-Fece Irvine mentre si massaggiava il collo.(Selphie ci è andata giù pesante, eh?)  
-Mah, si vedrà!-Rispose Zell e tornò a ingozzarsi di panini.

FINE

Ecco qua! Spero vi sia piaciuta...vi prego siate buoni con me!


End file.
